


【权贵】美好的哲学课 18（完）

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】美好的哲学课 18（完）

日子不论好歹，都是黑夜白天配着过的。转眼，黄明昊和范丞丞在一起都一个多月了。而最近，两个人终于决定从黄明昊的小窝，搬到范艺术家江边那套250平米的高级住宅去了。

起先，为了劝说黄明昊“嫁”到自己家里去，范丞丞可是使出了浑身解数。好说歹说，撒娇撒泼威逼利诱，黄明昊硬是没同意。直到某一天早晨......

“搬嘛……”范丞丞一个脸上还带着早晨起来没来得及刮的胡茬子的大老爷们儿，就差拽起黄明昊的胳膊甩着撒娇了。

“不搬，看了你那房子的简介了，250平，那不就是说，谁搬进去谁二百五。”黄明昊刚洗完脸，范丞丞就凑到小小的洗手池旁边开始刷牙。

“可是......”范丞丞也不知道是真的委屈还是假，通过镜子看着正在擦脸的黄明昊，又说道：“可是我昨天晚上都翻到床下去了，还磕到头了...这个床真的不够睡啦……换个床也不划算，还不如就搬去我那儿算了。”

黄明昊没说话，抬抬眼皮，瞄了一眼范丞丞，转身去厨房热面包。等两个人坐在一起吃早饭，黄明昊才缓缓地开口道：“你真的这么想搬啊？”

“嗯……”范丞丞嘴里正在嚼东西，就只是简单的应了声。

“行吧，我考虑考虑。但我这儿有这么不好吗？”黄明昊说着环视周围，觉得自己这房子除了有点儿小，可自己装修搞的还是没毛病的，温馨简单又舒适。

“不不不，你这儿特别好！有你的位置都好。其实我也不是想搬，我就是想和你一起买东西，我们一起装修一下，享受一下那种过程，你懂吧，过程。”范丞丞说的眼睛里都冒星星了，黄明昊可算是服了他，其实这么多天下来，他的心早就动摇得跟八级台风里的树似的。

“你要是想回这边住也行，我们两头都买上东西，想回哪边就回哪儿。”范丞丞又继续补充道。

“那要是你想回你妈家呢？”黄明昊现在说话颇有些正派男朋友的气势，说话不那么顺着范丞丞这个“小孩儿”了，还时不时逗一下范丞丞。

“啊......那就你跟我一起回呗。你跟别人又不一样，你是我对象，再说了我妈多喜欢你呀，都想认你做干儿子。”范丞丞小声嘟哝道，说完想了想又说：“诶，不对，你是不是想让我带你见家长了？哎，想跟我见家长然后谈婚论嫁啊，早说啊，我们选个黄道吉日就......”

“吃你的饭！”黄明昊说着塞了一块面包到范丞丞嘴里，才堵住这张滔滔不绝的嘴，本来只是想逗一下范丞丞，却有种反被调戏的感觉。

范丞丞没继续说下去，安静的吃起来盘子里剩下的水果，心里却琢磨着真的该再带黄明昊见见自己的父母。而黄明昊那头，他不仅得见黄明昊的父母，还得请张姨一起吃个饭，这个按理来说可是“媒人”，只不过这“媒人”对范丞丞的印象应该是差到了极点。

“要不我们这个周末把我们爸妈喊着一起吃个饭吧……哦，还有张姨。”范丞丞一边收盘子一边说，黄明昊正起身准备检查一下自己包里东西有没有带齐。

“为什么？”

“我想跟你结婚啊！”范丞丞说的一脸真诚。

“我们真正谈恋爱才一个月，你就说结婚？不予考虑。”黄明昊斩钉截铁地拒绝了范丞丞，这大概是所有事情里他拒绝的最利索的一件了。

结婚对于黄明昊来说真的是一件十分遥远的事情，虽然他之前想过找个人稳定过日子，而且范丞丞现在待他真的没话说，但是他觉得结婚是一桩大事，需要慎重。而范丞丞这种性格，说不准只是脑子一热。

黄明昊当然不会说是因为怕范丞丞冷静下来就后悔，而是找了个理由：“怎么结婚？现在同性婚姻又不合法。”

“去国外呗。”范丞丞说。

“那玩意儿也有用，你拿回来也没有人会承认。”

“确实不被承认。但是反过来说的话，你只要是和我在国外领了证，你再和任何人结婚，你都犯了重婚罪！所以它还是有用。”范丞丞说。

黄明昊说不过，只是叹了口气，拿上包准备出门坐地铁去上班。看范丞丞得不到回答一脸失望的样子，又有点儿心软，招了招手示意范丞丞过来。那人愣愣地走到玄关，意外的收到了黄明昊的告别一吻，立马就来了精神，反把黄明昊摁到玄关的墙上亲了半天。

“我伤心了……”范丞丞小声地说。

“别伤心，我又不是拒绝你。只是我还没有做好思想准备，放心吧，船到桥头自然直。”黄明昊说完就开门出去了。

黄明昊坐在地铁上就开始回忆刚刚在家里和范丞丞的对话，品着还有点儿甜蜜又惊喜，突如其来的就被求了个婚，这早饭吃的也是没谁了。可等到了学校，开始一天的忙碌，黄明昊又把这件小事儿忘得一干二净。

只是范丞丞记的深刻，他坐在工作室里就开始反省，不该嘴巴一快就提结婚的事儿，不仅没有戒指，可以说是什么都没有准备，都怪他自己沉不住气，黄明昊肯定打心里觉得他不靠谱。

范丞丞思来想去，也不知道黄明昊是希望由范丞丞自己设计的定制戒指呢，还是外面买的拥有名品附加值的产品。小孩子才做选择，成年人决定都要。于是拿不定主意的范丞丞决定速战速决，先去买一对儿戒指套牢黄明昊，以后再去自己做一对，心里正为自己的安排美滋滋的。

范丞丞在商场买了个戒指的事儿不知怎么的就传到了范妈妈的耳朵里，范丞丞还没来的及排查到底是身边的谁告了密，范妈妈一个电话就打过来了。

“妈......”

“出息了你，戒指买了就买了，你结不结婚你妈是管不了。可连我问你话你都不敢回，搞得我还打电话给你，不知道的以为我来兴师问罪。”范妈妈说的话颇有些生气。

她只听说了自己儿子买了一对对戒，据她所知，范丞丞身边可没啥正经人，更没啥固定的人。如果说范丞丞是个直的还好有说法，火急火燎地赶着结婚肯定是肚子搞大了，可自家儿子她知道，对女的没半点儿兴趣，这赶着结婚绝对是被不知哪里来的小狐狸精给诓了没跑。

“我这不是准备来告诉你的嘛，你就打电话来了，是你太关心我了，太心急了......”范丞丞说。

范妈妈心说儿子还知道自己关心他，脾气倒是消了些，只是冷哼了声：“哦，还知道你妈关心你呢？你还不说说谁这么厉害哦，怎么能让你想定下来了？你也是，都不让我先见一见？”范妈妈还是怕自己儿子碰上心眼十足的坏人，豁着他结婚是为了吸干他的血，怎么想都担心的不行。

“哎呀，你见过的。”范丞丞笑了笑，有点要自己的妈猜谜的意思。

“谁啊？你那些小男朋友，我可一个没见过。唯一一个就是在商场远远看见过一次，染了个金头发，装外国人呢！就那个嘛？”范妈妈开始猜谜。

“不对，不仅见过，还是你喜欢的。”范丞丞笑意更浓了，他了解自己的妈，待会他妈要是知道是黄明昊，指不定比自己还开心呢。

“猜不出来，就你那花花肠子，妈妈猜不出来。”

“妈，有你这么说自己儿子的吗？！”

“哎哟，我们大艺术家，快说吧，别卖关子了。妈妈一会儿跟张姨打麻将去呢，你别耽误我时间。”

“黄明昊。”范丞丞说。

“什么？！！？你不是......”范妈妈惊讶地说，她记得范丞丞当时就不喜欢黄明昊来着。

“嘿嘿，说来话长，那我就不说啦，总之我想跟他结婚，妈你看怎么样？”范丞丞抱着电话，脸上乐开了花。

“可以，但你看别人家什么意见哦，毕竟上次......”范妈妈想了半天不知道该怎么开口就上次“相亲”那事儿，范丞丞那次表现实在是一言难尽。

“顺利的话，这周末一起吃个饭吧。”范丞丞说，他也把不准自己有没有这个能力，在这周末之前，把刚买的戒指套到黄明昊的手上。

黄明昊带了个大四的班，才大四上学期，就听说班上有个学生结婚了，原因是这个星期请了婚假。黄明昊课间听着班上学生跟他讲这事儿，听得只剩下一个接一个的“哇！”。

现在大学生只要满了法定年龄都可以结婚，不再有限制，所以本科期间结婚的都不少，好多人拍毕业照手上都抱了个娃。黄明昊突然觉得这些早早就结婚的学生还是挺勇敢的，那自己结个婚好像更没什么大不了的。

虽然是这么想的，但是还是得看范丞丞的表现了。黄明昊收着办公桌，又想着范丞丞跟自己说结婚的时候的样子，想不起来那个人的表情，不知道到底是不是认真严肃的，当时也没留意。

当天晚上范丞丞带了几个私厨的慕斯蛋糕回来，黄明昊一高兴，看着范丞丞就对他说：“要不，周末一起吃饭呗？叫上爸妈一起。”

“好好好，那敢情好......”范丞丞不经意间看了一眼酒柜，他把装着戒指的小盒子藏在了那里，黄明昊家形同虚设的酒柜，都不会怎么打开。

“那......你的意思是？”

范丞丞话没说完，黄明昊打断了他：“我也不是同意了的意思啊，你不要弄错了。”

“......”范丞丞心里刚燃起的小火苗立马熄了，“哦……好吧。”然后站起身去拿了空蛋糕盒子扔掉，又悻悻地抬眼看了下酒柜，转身准备去洗澡去了。

范丞丞做别的事儿拖沓，这回算是效率起来，联系自己的爸妈，再催着黄明昊也联系上了爸妈和张姨，就几天后的周末定在了江边的一家酒店。

等到周末，范丞丞没自己挑衣服，而是被黄明昊打扮的正式且得体大方之后，开着车两人就去了酒店。车上范丞丞还在谈笑风生，进了酒店停车场，把车一撂下，钥匙交给侍者，拉着黄明昊的手就开始哆嗦。

“我有点儿紧张。是不是这衬衣太紧了......弄的我浑身难受。”范丞丞说着扯了扯自己的领子。

黄明昊笑着看了看范丞丞，这人虽然平时都瞎穿衣服，但这种衬衣加休闲西装外套的搭配，出席了那么多大场面的正式活动，范丞丞怎么可能这么不适应，况且今个儿没系领带什么的。“你自己紧张，别赖衣服。”

“哦……”范丞丞抬手看了看表，两个人提早来了40分钟。本来说提前一点儿出发，怕堵车，来先点好菜，结果今天不堵车，“你说我们来这么早，干嘛呢？”

黄明昊耸了耸肩，表示自己没想法，只是跟着服务员先走到包间去了。然后两个人几分钟点好了菜，交代好上菜时间，就开始面对着面大眼瞪小眼了。

“丞丞，还紧张吗？”黄明昊其实有点儿明知故问，范丞丞难得的少言寡语，还皱着眉头，时不时攥紧拳头，肯定就是紧张了。

“......”范丞丞咂巴了一下嘴，没说话，也没话说。

“我告诉你一个不紧张的办法好不好？”黄明昊说，眼里带着笑意。

范丞丞半信半疑，以为黄明昊要逗他玩，谁知黄明昊一脸正经地站起身，说道：“跟我过来，到洗手间来。”然后指了指包间里的洗手间。

“啊？”范丞丞觉得戏耍的意味更浓了，但还是老老实实地跟过去。

只见黄明昊把洗手间的门反锁上，然后凑到范丞丞跟前，几乎是鼻尖贴在一起那么近：“我跟你说哦，我在厕所里最有安全感了。”

“哦？”范丞丞还不知道对方葫芦里卖的什么药。

“你要是觉得领子紧的话，就松开一会儿吧？”黄明昊注意到范丞丞已经第五次去弄自己的领子了，就像是领子有刺似的，不停地摆弄着。

“好。”范丞丞说完，黄明昊就给他代劳了，衬衣最上面几颗扣子都被解开了，若影若现的胸口皮肤露出来，黄明昊想了想，凑上去亲了又咬的，留了一道浅浅的痕迹。

范丞丞一拍脑袋，瞬间顿悟了黄老师意思，理解了黄老师循循善诱的苦心，这确实是个缓解紧张的绝佳方法。“黄老师？”范丞丞说完抬眼看了一眼黄明昊近在咫尺的那双眼睛，“学生受教了。”

下一秒范丞丞就举一反三，把小黄老师逼到墙角，十分礼貌的解开了衬衫的四颗扣子，露出一大片胸口，然后嘴唇亲上去这片月白色的皮肤，把敏感的红色小肉粒叼在嘴里，轻轻咬了一口。

黄明昊推了一下埋在自己怀里的脑袋，“你别咬我，也不许弄乱我的衣服......”

“好，场地有限，那我们今天就穿着衣服做好不好？黄老师。”范丞丞说完，自己偷笑了一下，又小声嘟哝着：“我每次这个时候都想喊你黄老师……你说我是不是对老师有什么特殊的情节啊？”

“可能你想上我的哲学课了？”

“嗯，你快给我上一节美好的哲学课。”范丞丞嘴上跟着皮，手上动作也不含糊，解了黄明昊的裤子，松垮的挂在大腿上却没有掉下去。而他自己甚至只解了皮带和拉链，穿的可以说是严严实实。

范丞丞把黄明昊抱起来，把他的背抵在墙上。两个人彼此身体之间十分熟悉，好像碰在一起就会有本能的反应。前一天晚上才在浴缸里来了一场酣战，还没过24小时，甚至不用过多的扩张，容易的就像是引蛇入洞。

猛地被那么粗的硬东西撑开，结合处没有一丝缝隙，里面所有的嫩肉都被坚硬的柱身结结实实挤压着。包房里的洗手间很大，只开了洗脸池自带的灯光，昏黄灯光本来照度就不够，范丞丞再低下头去和对方接吻，使的黄明昊的视线里基本只剩下了黑暗的一片，索性闭上了眼睛，一副任人宰割的样子。

里面的肠液湿滑而且温暖，嫩肉又软又弹，找到里面突起的敏感点不费事儿，接着黄明昊就要感受那人坏心的对着这一处发狠的研磨，变着法儿的被折磨着敏感的神经。

黄明昊被弄得跟不上节奏，长着嘴大口喘气，本能发抖的身体被范丞丞紧紧搂在怀里，加上他现在正跟着筋挛的肠肉，都一同如实诉说着他现在身体的反应。

过了几分钟几分钟，范丞丞微微喘着气，把黄明昊放到地上，叫人转过去趴在墙上，然后又猛地撞入，重回战场。

黄明昊被这记深插，激的背部一直，头猛地一抬，然后就听见范丞丞叫了一声，似乎是下巴磕着了黄明昊的脑袋。“啊......对不起。”黄明昊连忙说。

范丞丞的声音听着有点儿委屈，抬手揉了揉自己的下巴，又回归正题：“我知道，你喜欢我慢慢来。”随后又缓缓抽出阴茎，不停分泌的肠液正猛的涌出来，范丞丞为了不让其流出来，只得猛地又撞了进去。接着又来了几次，黄明昊明显受用得很，嘴里细碎的呻吟声随之流出。

黄明昊高潮时的穴肉吸的很紧，范丞丞便抽出大半，一边浅浅的磨蹭着内壁，一边把手伸到前面去探查对方的进度。好家伙，黄明昊还硬的不行，没半点儿要泄的意思。

被握住的分身前段溢出的体液被范丞丞轻轻抹去，很显然这根已经膨胀到了极致小东西，敏感异常，在铃口处刮一下黄明昊身子都跟着战栗。而黄明昊每战栗一下，含着范丞丞的后穴都会跟着紧缩一下。

“你这是存心的啊……？”范丞丞觉得自己简直动用了自己这二十多年来前所未有的坚韧不拔的意志力，才能被黄明昊接连不断的挤压却强忍着不射，顺便赶紧向始作俑者极不走心地求饶，“射进去了一会儿吃饭有你好看......”

“唔......”黄明昊没回话，只是哼哼了一声。

范丞丞懂了，黄明昊这会儿自己也不太受控制。那既然黄明昊不能放过他，他范丞丞就只能自己先放过自己，当即就抽身而退，准备叫黄明昊给他撸出来为妙。

感受到后穴一阵空虚，这会儿黄明昊像是才回过神来，转过身来看着范丞丞，问道：“嗯？怎么了？”

“你用手吧，不然一会儿怎么处理？”范丞丞提醒黄明昊，顺便直接伸手握住了黄明昊那根还生机勃勃的东西，直接用行动说话。

“哦……好吧。”黄明昊听着还有点儿勉强似的，范丞丞有点愣，以为黄明昊心里生了些奇奇怪怪的想法，或者是不开心了。他刚想说话，就听道黄明昊很小声地说了句：“你真好。”语气似乎还有点儿害羞。

只可惜范丞丞还没来得及细细品味黄明昊这一刻的害羞，裤子口袋里的电话就震了。范丞丞赶紧拿出来一看，是自己妈打来的，只得接通。

“你们俩来了吗？妈妈已经到包间门口了。”

“我们早来了…就在洗手间呢…我衣服没弄好，明昊和我在洗手间，帮我整理一下。”范丞丞嘴上说的面不改色理所当然，内心里骂自己找了好一个愚蠢又牵强附会的理由，好在先来的是自己的妈，就算被察觉了也一切好说。

“看来我们得速战速决了......”范丞丞说，“我妈已经来了。”

“楼下吗？”黄明昊问。

“就在外面...包间里坐着呢。”

“啊......？”黄明昊一听，兔子似的经不起吓，直接交代在了范丞丞手上。

范丞丞随手扯了几张纸擦手，又对黄明昊耸耸肩，“就差我了……你加油吧。”

黄明昊有点无奈，平时一向觉得自己男朋友持久是件好事，这会儿他不想吹嘘了，只想范丞丞早点了事。可越着急就越射不出来，范丞丞也有点急了，黄明昊更是头上冒汗，他可不想被范妈妈瞧出点什么端倪。

“你亲我吧，那样，那样有感觉一点。”范丞丞无奈着出主意。

话音刚落，黄明昊立马照做。他还没有这么主动的入侵过范丞丞的口腔，“轻拢慢捻抹复挑”，黄明昊用尽毕生所学，手上也不含糊，范丞丞就是没到那个点儿。

黄明昊急的不行，突然灵光乍现，他凑到范丞丞的耳边，先是对着对方敏感的耳廓出手，哈着热气地在范丞丞耳边轻轻告诉他：“我们要不结婚吧……？”

“操......”这句话果然有效，说完范丞丞就觉得全身热血沸腾，除了心里激动地想欢呼，更是一股热意顺流而下，终于是完事儿了。“你说的是认真的吗？”

“嗯。”黄明昊洗干净手，抬头盯着范丞丞的眼睛，给了十足的肯定。他本来就想好了，虽然还没告诉范丞丞，也不妨这会儿告诉对方。

范丞丞接着黄明昊后面站到洗手池旁边洗手，似乎是要保证每根手指和指甲缝都洗干净似的。然后又用了好几张吸水纸擦干净手，才把手伸进外套的贴身口袋里，掏出来那个小匣子。

“喏？你看。”范丞丞说着就要拿出来给黄明昊带上，看着黄明昊一脸惊喜又有那么点好笑，忙补充道：“虽然这个地点有点儿诡异，但是我觉得就是这一刻，我应该把它拿出来了。你懂我吗？”

“嗯，没关系的。因为我知道，即使是在洗手间这种地方，它仍旧是一枚神圣的婚戒，对吧？”黄明昊说完抬手看了看自己的手，一切好像没什么不同，就多了那个银色的圈，一切却显得完全不一样了，范丞丞充满期待的眼睛都在这昏暗的灯光下熠熠生辉。

等出了洗手间，跟范妈妈打招呼的时候，黄明昊总是不自觉的抬起左手，似乎是想要炫耀些什么；而范妈妈却在看到黄明昊这只框了戒指的手的时候，满意的笑着点了点头。

等吃完晚饭，两个人开车回家，黄明昊盯着范丞丞的侧影看了半天，说道：“要不我们下个周末搬家吧……搬到你那里。”

“你怎么了，想通啦？”范丞丞刚好碰到红灯，停了车转头过来看黄明昊。

黄明昊一脸不好意思，那头微微侧过去，“我是觉得房子大一点儿以后叫爸妈来家里坐坐什么的，方便些。你爸妈加上我爸妈，这不一大家人啊……”

“你现在这话说的，挺有要结婚的自觉啊？谁之前还说什么才谈一个月，结婚还远，不做考虑来着？”范丞丞挑挑眉毛，就是想看黄明昊不好意思。

黄明昊没搭腔，却突然扭头过来直勾勾地盯着范丞丞，语气有点狠，“搬过去之后跟我学校近，但是没有地铁，我不会开车，你说了要天天送我的。”

“我考虑考虑......那得先喊声老公才行，我只送我老婆。”范丞丞说着有点得瑟，就是想听一句顺耳的话，想听句黄明昊又羞又恼地头一回喊他“老公”。

“可以，你叫我老公。”黄明昊说。

“......”范丞丞有一句老公如鲠在喉，不知当讲不当讲。

“不叫不结婚。”黄明昊又说。

黄明昊话音都没落，马上范丞丞就狗腿子地甜甜的喊了句：“老公～”尾音儿还跟着打飘，可没把黄明昊刚吃的晚饭给恶心出来。

“天天都得送啊，风雨无阻，累不死你。”

“好的，你说啥都好。老公～”

范丞丞见黄明昊听了一脸嫌弃的捂着嘴，那捂着嘴的手上有个明晃晃的戒指，低头看自己手上有一个一摸一样的，内心觉得倍儿爽。刚好绿灯，一脚油门飞驰出去，争做了所有车里起步最快的一个！


End file.
